


晋杰/《毒—烙印》5

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	晋杰/《毒—烙印》5

　　陈志杰躺在床上，脸颊微红，他永远不知道性瘾会在什么时候到来凌迟他的神智，他缩起身子裹着被子躲在门边，嘴里轻微的喘息无法抑制，雌穴内里空虚难受，他红着眼眶揪紧被子，妄图再撑过这一次，之前的高晋对他使用道具什么的从不顾忌但最近却连见他都很不情愿，好像他变成了什么病毒似的不能接近，一接近就要传染。

　　“啪嗒。”

　　一瓶水掉在他的身边，他颤抖着手拿起那瓶水，不是灌进嘴里却是直接浇到头上让自己冷静，隆起腹部让他双脚发疼无法支撑蹲姿，他转过身去透过那个空格看见外面男人，阿猜惊讶看见面前这个男人双眼失神，手指捏紧仿佛要掐出血一般，二话没说的便开了门进去，陈志杰红着眼眶抬起头看着阿猜，陈志杰入狱时和他的那场打斗他记得清楚，彼时的小警察强大灵活，要不是毒瘾一时发作怕是阿猜都要被打翻在地，警察缩在地上，那双眼睛只看着他，一头短发被水淋得湿透，连身上的衣服也变得湿答答的，那双眼睛，水润清澈，含着泪，却又朦胧，像是被雾气遮掩的湖水。

　　“我需要帮忙。”

　　志杰勉强的学过了一点点泰语，他又慢又认真的看着阿猜，手撑着地，上半身前倾过去，脖颈凑到人颈侧去吻阿猜的耳垂，阿猜耳根突然热了起来，他也见过这个男人的身体，柔软的带着点畸形的美，但总归是美丽的，今天高晋又出去了，他不知道他碰了陈志杰的后果，但是现在他是确实的对这个青年有好感。

　　这是一个柔软的、坚韧的警察，阿猜僵硬着抬起手，扣住陈志杰的肩膀，他与他耳鬓厮磨轻咬了下陈志杰的颈侧，陈志杰没有反抗只发出一声轻轻的喟叹，陈志杰也伸出手去按住阿猜的肩膀，男人主动的骑跨在阿猜的身上解开了他的裤子，青年红着眼眶俯下身舔弄那根性器，阿猜能感觉到青年的口腔包裹着他的性器，舌头一次次拂过马眼让他头皮发麻，第一发很快泄在了志杰的口中，陈志杰抬起手接住那即将滴落的精液将其全部咽了下去，他又一次撸硬阿猜的性器，才慢吞吞的撑着身子解开他自己的裤子，陈志杰挺着肚子，红肿着的眼似乎是哭过的模样，但陈志杰也只是撑着身子，然后一点点的坐了下去，被填满的感觉让陈志杰忍不住的喘息出声，阿猜抬起头看着身上这个青年，突然记起水刑那次，他睁大着眼睛死死看着他时的表情，他的表情像是恨极了他，但阿猜不能松手，于是他紧按着陈志杰的腹部，他感觉到鲜血从陈志杰的腹部溢出滚烫的，仿佛要灼伤他的掌心，那时候的陈志杰，还想着逃跑，结果当天夜里陈志杰的伤口刚刚被缝合，他就被高晋按在被破坏的监控室里玩弄了一夜，而阿猜，看了后半段的过程。

　　而这时的陈志杰，坐在他的身上，雌穴里夹着他的性器，主动的上下起伏着满足着他自己，陈志杰闭上眼睛，身体不断的起伏着，一下下的，每一次阿猜都能感觉到这仿佛是捅进陈志杰的最深内里，可是陈志杰只是笑着歪了歪头，然后再更深一点，阿猜有些担心的看着陈志杰的肚子，陈志杰却好像弄懂了他的意思，俯下身子去靠在阿猜的耳侧，阿猜感觉到男人微隆的乳房和他的腹部，陈志杰幅度极小的继续磨蹭着阿猜的性器，陈志杰已经快要高潮了，他撑着阿猜身后的门板一下下的动作更快，阿猜听见他口中的吟哦，那不够柔软，但足够勾人，声音带着属于男性的沙哑。

　　“呜…哈、谢谢你…不用担心我肚子里的东西…他掉了，我也不会介意的。”

　　陈志杰垂下头笑着，阿猜恍然间感觉到一种奇怪的感觉，男人居高临下的看着他，然后撑起身子脱离了阿猜又拉好裤子，解决完事情的陈志杰坐回床上，陈志杰朝阿猜伸手，他愣了下递过一支烟，陈志杰接过烟拿起打火机点燃了烟深吸了口气，烟雾里头的陈志杰朦胧的像是一场奇特的梦。

　　“如果这个孩子出生可以救莎，我会去求一下高晋的。”

　　陈志杰没吸几口，阿猜猜他还是顾忌着肚子里的孩子，他把烟丢到地上碾灭，然后裹着被子，躺回到了床上，阿猜又捡起烟头和塑料瓶，回头看了一眼陈志杰，才走出门。

　　他回到监控室的时候亚光正坐在里面，他抬起头深深地看了一眼阿猜，他最近过分的去关注陈志杰了，但亚光却没说什么，他叹了口气，没头没脑的来了一句。

　　“陈志杰那里的我拼了一段正常的上去，不会让典狱长发现的。”

　　阿猜愣愣的又点了点头，抬起头看了一眼屏幕上睡得正熟的陈志杰，向亚光道了声谢。

　　


End file.
